


九九惊蛰

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 辉黄
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole
Summary: 一点点黑化，最后圆回来了太卡，分章节麻烦，就不分了





	九九惊蛰

**Author's Note:**

> 一点点黑化，最后圆回来了  
> 太卡，分章节麻烦，就不分了

九九惊蛰

01 一九二九不出手

小黄醒来。房顶铅灰，破门吱嘎，近的噪。黑云压城，阴风怒号，远的噪。他但愿自己并未醒来。  
手指旁的破刀已钝，远的烦恼。肚子上的伤口锋利，近的烦恼。但愿从未醒来。但愿从未醒来。  
三年了。他曾跃在树顶、伏在车底、隐在灶旁、攀在梁上，目击了十二个武功高强的杀手，像一块豆腐一样被“大帮主”切成两半。他是第十三个杀手。他是第十三块豆腐。  
也许已是最后一块。  
因为他本是岭南人。再往南，就是大海了。海上是没法住人的，所以“大帮主”对海没有兴趣。“大帮主”只对人有兴趣。对杀人有兴趣，对征服人有兴趣。  
天下可被他征服的人，几乎已都被他收入囊中，像一把扫帚，扫了十遍地上的芝麻。还能剩下的，真的不会太多了。天下不可被他征服的人，几乎已都被他杀光。还能剩下的，也许只有小黄。冬已至。  
“但为什么我还能醒来呢？我难道不该早已死了？”他暗暗想。  
他摸摸肚子上的伤口，居然包着纱布，居然并不太痛。  
“有人救了我？”  
“他是谁？”  
世上还有谁，会跑进那沙城外的密林？世上还有谁，敢在路上救个受了重伤来路不明的陌生人？  
这世上，莫非还有一粒芝麻？甚至还有一把刀？  
小黄看着铅灰的天花板，忽然笑了。  
“我已受了伤，现在最好是马上休息。一觉醒来，也许我就会发现，什么大帮主，什么刀，什么血，都不过是大梦一场。也许我下一次醒来，就不是在这见了鬼的沙城，而是在岭南，在花雨间，窗下站着个美人，美人望着大海。而我是一条被美人救起的鱼。所以我最好快快睡着。”小黄心想。如果他愿意，他可以很擅长幻想。小黄毕竟还年轻。  
你要是不幸和“大帮主”活在同一个江湖，那你最好还是别太年轻。太年轻，很容易变成刀下的豆腐。但万一你已经是块豆腐了，那情况可就不同。你最好还是年轻一点，越年轻越好。不然，你会活不下去。你会不愿醒来。

02 三九四九冰上走

小黄再次醒来，是被打斗激起的些微风声吵醒。十阵隆隆雷声也未必吵得醒他，一丝搏击扬灰之声，却足以唤醒他。  
窄小的室内，有三个人缠斗成一团。其中一人扬一柄柔韧如鞭的软剑，杀气如虹，空气尖锐地啸叫。第二人持一对判官笔，招招毒辣，空气嘶嘶如蛇吐信。最后一人赤手空拳，身法如魅，掌风轻穿杨柳。小黄承认，对三个人中任何一个，自己都没把握能赢。  
但打不过，未必看不懂。他很快看出，赤手空拳的那个，就是救自己的人。他一边防着使判官笔的人的贴身近攻，一边却又在使长剑的人将要匀出力冲向自己时，冷不丁攻他一招，逼他回防。看起来，是势均力敌，甚至还略占上风。  
不。  
不一会儿，小黄就发现，救自己的那人虽看起来依然是闲庭信步的派头，却一定已尽了全力。  
只因这三人边缠斗着，边一寸一寸地移近自己。  
像一只蚕，蠕动着，慢慢地，嘶嘶地，却不可逆转地，啃噬一片桑叶。  
小黄默默握紧了手。  
在暗中，他已能看清这救星的相貌。矮小，清癯，中年，长着一张平凡得不能再平凡的脸。细长眉，狭长眼，脸颊清瘦，长人中，尖下巴。虽在和人打架，脸上却并无狰狞杀意。一张江南文士的脸。但颧骨稍嫌高些。不是江南人的柔润罢，兴许，高颧骨带给这张脸的一丝俾倪之意，倒是来自岭南山间？  
这张脸并不讨人厌，甚至让人想要亲近。他的距离，也确实正在靠近。  
小黄已能看出，那双眼狭长的凤眼，目光中渐渐流露……悲哀。无可奈何花落去的那种悲哀。  
小黄的额角渗出冷汗。他眼前已浮现一个幻景，这斯斯文文的救星，和莽莽撞撞的自己，我俩的头颅，很快，就会像两朵茶花一样落下。  
那人忽然朝小黄看了一眼。生死之间，目光一碰。  
电光火石的一碰。星火。小黄说不清，胸中一闪的星火是从何而来，然而——  
他在目光一碰的一瞬，朝那人眨一下左眼。  
那人又已被逼迫得背过身。  
然后，进入小黄视界的便是持判官笔的人的后背。  
又电光火石的一碰。血光。  
小黄手指边的那把破刀——曾经寒光如月的宝刀，已被他掷入判官笔的背脊。  
判官笔很短，一寸段一寸险。所以使这种武器的人，往往一股脑地近身猛攻。顾前便不顾后。  
软剑却很长。一寸长一寸强。所以使这种武器的人，往往攻守兼备并无弱点。兼眼观六路耳听八方。  
于是容易分神。虽只分神了一刹——  
足够了。掌风如刀，他已倒下。

室内突然静谧。小黄听到了自己的呼吸。也听到了救他的人的呼吸。喘息。那人原本平静无波的脸，忽然泛起聚斗后的绯红。  
“你怎知我是来帮你的？”他问。喘息着问。胜利过的人都知道，胜利后的一刻往往最狼狈。  
倒是身受重伤躺在地上的小黄，气定神闲地一笑。笑得好像刚才还紧张得直冒冷汗的人根本不是他似的。笑得好像不知道冷风如刀。  
——这就是年轻人罢。  
“因为呀，你看上去像个好人。”小黄用嘴说，也用圆圆又弯弯的眼睛说。

03 五九六九，沿河看柳

“关外苦寒，但还是安全的，等你伤好些了，立刻就能离开。”  
“我不去关外。我是岭南人。”  
“……岭南，岭南。倒也不是不可以，只是毕竟要穿过中原。这两人看上去确实很像是最后一拨来追杀你的人，但他们死了，大帮主得到消息，保不准还会派别人找你。你若要去南行出海，现在不行。三个月后，也许我可以安排。”  
“谁说我要出海了？”小黄气呼呼地说。  
寒风气呼呼地涌进这间破屋子，吹起地上两具尸体的浓浓血腥。  
“你不去关外，也不出海，就在这儿等死吗？”中年人冷冰冰地说。  
“我不在这儿等死，我去你家……”小黄灿烂一笑，“求生。”

然后，小黄就被那人带回了家。  
说是“家”，其实是个破酒馆，兼苍蝇馆子，兼客栈，眼下又兼医馆。盖在沙城的最边缘，再往外走，就是密林，林外，便是关外。天高雪厚。  
酒馆里长住着十来个江湖客。这世上竟真还有江湖客。——但缺胳膊断腿的江湖客，还是江湖客吗？小黄看着他们终日潦倒大醉，便思念岭南。岭南曾有世上最骁勇、最清醒的江湖客。小黄自己，曾是他们中的最年轻的那一批的领军。  
而救他的那中年人，现是醉客们的管家，“顾老头”。顾老头给他们一口饱饭、一些膏药。帮他们抹抹桌子。  
他们，回赠他，隔三差五吐个一地。缺胳膊断腿的江湖客，已不是江湖客了。  
小黄的伤一天天好起来，心却一天天沉下去。他也想大醉一场，但不能。他只能，只能今天下地走动、明天练气、后天挥刀、大后天出城奔跑。江湖客们有时看着他，目光艳羡而又怜悯。他每天晚上都做同一个梦，梦到自己伤全好了，离开沙城，回到中原，潜进大帮主的大花园，在十七栋外观一模一样的房子间迷路，然后被守卫再捅一刀，然后血淋淋地逃回这里，昏倒，醒来后发现自己已缺胳膊少腿，于是他大醉。然后他惊醒。  
窗外一点火光，一声接一声闷响。顾老头白天当老板、当管家，晚上当铁匠。一天一天地锻一把刀。  
终于有一天，小黄在深夜走出自己的那间客房，走向顾老头打铁的小屋。室外极冷。铁屋炽热。顾老头在里面挥汗如雨。  
小黄看到，他脸上不只有汗，还有泪水横流。

于是小黄灿烂一笑，在两声砰砰的间隙问：“你的刀几时打好？”  
顾老头停下了手中的活，回头看他。清癯的脸，反射铁的红光。  
“你要这把的刀？”  
“是啊。你是好人，好人做到底。”  
顾老头低下头。“我不是好人。”  
小黄又哈哈哈一笑：“你当然不是好人，如果我没猜错，你是当年北燕南顾中的南顾，人称顾老大。北方燕大侠所率群豪被大帮主歼灭后，你带领南方游勇继续顽抗，又撑了好几年。”  
顾老头低声道：“这些事都过去了。”  
小黄心里叹息，脸上却还在笑，他的父亲和母亲总对他说，困难的时候，就笑一个，笑一个，于是小黄总愿意相信，他俩携手战死时，一定面带笑容。小黄笑着说：“哪里就过去了，岭南谁不知道顾老大，只是，我原以为顾老大已经死了。”  
顾老头听了，忽然转过身，猛地一锤敲下去，瘦瘦小小的身子，斯斯文文的声音，却声如裂帛：“顾老大死了，我顾老头却只能在此偷生！”  
小黄转身走出打铁的小屋，反手掩上门。我再去一次，但愿我一去不返，但如果我成了残废回来，就陪你一起偷生吧。他心说。

然后他又回头，打开门。对那瘦小的背影说：“我走了。”  
顾老大一个箭步冲过来，拉住小黄的手。  
小黄低头看看，枯瘦的手。小黄轻轻一笑。困难的时候，就笑一个，笑一个。  
“放手吧，你的酒，比你的刀好。”  
顾老大将手握紧，手掌有茧，手指也有茧，小黄的手腕都快被他捏断了。  
“别走。再等一阵。”  
“只等一阵？”  
顾老头抬头凝视小黄，眼里有光。“只等一阵。你住的那间客栈房间，从窗里瞧出去，檐下有冰柱，等到冰柱消融那天。”  
小黄仰头哈哈大笑，笑出眼泪。缺胳膊断腿的江湖客，喝醉酒的江湖客。会作诗的江湖客？  
“春天有柳，大帮主最怕柳絮。而且到那时，刀也打好了，地图也画好了。”

04 七九河开

一条路，像蜿蜒的蛇，伏在高高低低的林间，依着它向前走，要小心嫩叶如针、彩菌带毒。小心地走，直到豁然开朗。  
一片池，像朗朗的镜，映月、映云、映吾心。放眼望，池对面一座小亭。展翅飞过去，但小心水太灵、水里藏蛟龙。  
飞过去吧！小亭子尖顶上立着婷婷一少女，手上提着红红一簇灯。亭子后面是一片迷宫。迷宫里追逐着，嬉闹着，撞墙着，十来个少年。仰望那灯。谁能出迷津？  
出了迷津，眼前一栋参天奇石。流星镖从上坠落。流星也从上坠落。  
石后边，一条又一条路，一片又一片树，一池又一池花，织成一张又一张网。第一张网，捞起了得意楼。第二张网，捞起了点春堂。第三张网，捞起了和熙堂。第四张网，捞起了藏宝楼。  
过一座桥，桥名穿云。  
云后边，还是云。云里有迷雾深深。迷雾里有两宜轩，宜刀也宜舞。有亦舫，亦舫美如画。有方亭，方亭通九曲。有鱼乐榭，鱼乐何？仙乐飘飘。有萃秀堂，萃美人温香、名剑寒光。  
光映一江，江从天边来、江往天边去。亭扼中流。望江亭。望江湖之亭。  
望山岭之亭。小土丘而已，百米高而已。百米之巅，有仰山堂。建这仰山堂的人，俾倪天下群山。

小黄伸出手，一寸一寸地、一步一步地，拂过纸上大千世界。从墨迹已干处，渐渐移到墨迹未干处。最后，在仰山堂所居的青山上，摸到最湿、最深的墨。他抬起手指，指尖脏了。他抬头看，看这小世界的绘制者。  
顾老头的眉也如山，他的眼也如水。他的心，应当也如隐隐丘壑。  
“你……”小黄轻轻叹一口气。你如果只是个丹青客，你如果无需是江湖客。唉。  
“这里。”顾老头忽然指一下图中的那截江水，“江边有柳堤，依山而上直通仰山堂，大帮主每天黄昏饭后都独自一人来此散步。你就等在仰山堂前最后一棵柳树后，他从下边走上来，仰山堂的廊柱刚好能挡住你。你伏击于此，定能得手。”  
“定能？”  
“首先，他散步时总屏退守卫。其次，你的出手本就不慢，自上而下突然出击，又占了地利，未尝没有机会。最后，春天快到了，他对柳絮过敏。”  
“啊？”  
顾老头没有回答，放下笔，站起身。  
小黄伸手拉住他的手腕。袖子把笔扫落。土丘上快干的墨，又被打湿。更深、更浓。桌子很旧，但擦得很干净。  
顾老头瞥一眼画，望向小黄。凤眼。  
“你为什么连大帮主对柳絮过敏都知道？你又为什么能画他居所的地图？你……你为什么……擅画呀？”  
顾老头敛了目光。半晌才道：“因为他的前妻名叫柳絮。”  
小黄怔了一下，缓缓放开手。  
“是我失礼了，顾老大。”他闷闷地说。过一会儿，将掉在纸上的笔捡起来，放回笔架上。顾老大的笔架，并非山，而是一尾鱼。  
顾老大掸掸袖子，转身。  
小黄抬头看他，看着他穿过黑漆漆的屋子。今晚画画，不打铁。春寒料峭。小黄在他走出门前的一刻，问他：  
“你认得柳絮？”  
顾老大停住脚步。转过头，忽然一笑：“我远没有看上去那么老。”  
小黄愣住。他辨不清这笑是甜是苦。但他随即也笑。他答甜以笑，他答苦也以笑。  
“你还年轻。你看上去也并不老。”  
顾老大的脸忽然变得非常悲伤，比墨汁还浓的悲伤。  
“但我的心已老了。”

05 八九雁来

小黄趁着最初的春风意气风发地去。一路做着梦：他第二次潜进了大帮主的迷宫；上一次到此迷路一番带着刀伤仓皇逃脱，这一次却如闲庭信步悠荡在顾老头的山水画间。看够了美景，他伏击柳旁，打败了一路打着喷嚏思念着柳絮的大帮主。小黄不太想像得出大帮主的相貌——他的抗争之路，全江湖的抗争之路，都是一条羞耻的失败之路，他们连敌人的面都没见过。但总之，他能想象出大帮主被自己一击得手后的眼神：那种“思念柳絮”的眼神。然后小黄想象，自己悲悯地瞧着这枭雄，感叹一番，都是可怜人呐。  
然后自己就成名了。全江湖要奉自己为盟主，自己却翩然退隐，回到了家乡、回到了故居。小渔村里的房子已破败倾颓，残骸却坚韧伫立着望海。小黄想象自己会有点忧伤，想要伐木造船出海。然后海边站着个人，是顾老头，冲着他微笑，说，你出海去怎么也不叫上我。  
小黄忽然发现，自己喜欢上了这个并不老的小老头儿。但他好像还得先了结“柳絮”这段前缘。管他呢，那是人家的事，我喜欢他，就等他好了。他壮志破灭后能蛰伏这么多年而不屈服，一定也能坦然放下前尘旧事。  
轻盈的轻功带起风，小黄的思绪像在飞，他整个人也像在飞，飞上缓坡，他看到了那最后一株柳树。

柳树后忽然闪出一条人影。小黄常年习武的身体，在他的头脑感到惊愕之前，就已做出反应，向一侧闪避。同时手已摸到腰间顾老头送他的刀。  
然并卵，太迟了。一丝带甜味的痛觉从天灵盖上击落。他眼前一黑，昏了过去。最后的念头是顾老头那张悲伤的脸。

他醒过来，发现自己靠墙瘫坐在一个黑漆漆又闷又热的牢房里。铁门看上去特别结实，门上铁锁也特别结实。小黄叹了口气，又看看周遭。  
牢房一角坐着个女人。她面前放着个矮几，上面铺着纸，牢房里一丝风都没有，纸上却还装模作样地压了个镇纸。笔、墨、砚、水，更是一应具全。她坐得端正，袖口窄窄，正写写画画。一点儿没注意到小黄已醒。  
小黄看得呆了。过了半天才叫她一声。  
“喂——”  
那女人抬起头。清秀、书卷气的一张脸，有点冷漠和寡淡，但按照小黄对女人的品味，还算是挺漂亮的。女人嘛，艳丽的常有；“岭南海边窗下守望十年”的那种才难得。  
小黄更加呆了。不知怎么地就冒出一句：“你是柳絮？”  
那女人冷漠的目光忽然变得锋利如刀。  
“是嘉輝让你来的？”她问。她的声音很……凉爽。  
小黄的脑袋停转了一下。这一定很蠢。但他不想细想，自己的愚蠢，和愚蠢的原因。然后他回过神，含糊地反问一句拖延时间：“你说呢？”同时在心里扇自己一个耳光：别做梦了！动动脑子！  
女人没有回答，只是冷漠地、居高临下地看着躺在地上的小黄，过了一会儿，目光中流露一种怜悯般的讽刺，轻轻说：“居然沦落到这种地步，小孩子也来当杀手。”  
然后她施施然起身，走到铁门边，从怀里拿出一把钥匙。  
小黄后知后觉地想跳起来跟过去，然后发现自己被点了穴全身动弹不得。  
她慢悠悠打开了锁，推门出去，然后把门锁好。静静看小黄一眼，慢吞吞地用冷冰冰的声音说：“我很快就回来，你好自为之吧。”  
“喂！喂——”

小黄呆呆地坐在地上。冷淡的美人走后，这间牢房显得更为闷热。他怔怔望着天花板。这是哪里？我还在顾老头所画的园林中吗？这里是不是柳树后面的仰山堂？她是谁？她是不是“柳絮”？“嘉輝”是谁？刚才攻击我的人是谁？是大帮主吗？顾老头又是谁？……我究竟在做什么？  
小黄忽然感到，有眼泪从眼角流下。闷热中，泪变得粘稠，和皮肤上的油脂融为一体，像一条虫子在脸上蠕动。只有一滴。他徒劳地想放声大哭，哭都哭不出。  
一个杀手而已，用那女人的话说，一个小孩子而已，一头雾水两袖清风，只图痛快地活到死掉。  
为什么非要去思考，这些人都是谁。为什么非要去思考，“顾老头”究竟是壮心未已的“顾老大”，还是大帮主放得最远的一张网。——说到底，把我关在这儿，又图个啥呢。人家图个啥，又关我什么事呢。  
渐渐地穴道解开了。小黄站起来活动一下手脚，走去看那女人的几案。  
纸上几乎啥都没画，空空的好一幅壮阔海景，左下角一只极小极小的鱼，翻着白眼。小黄觉得，那不是垂死，而是一种奇异的讽刺。  
纸的最上边潦草一只雁，振飞之姿。

06 九九加一九

顾老头站在柳下，追忆。小时候，柳树比他高好多。这么多年过去了，柳树长得慢，他也长得慢，所以柳树依然比他高好多。就像多年时间从未过去。如果时间只不过是我们衡量自身流逝的尺度，那么停滞不前的也许只是我们自己。  
小时候，父亲在这棵柳树下教他武功。教一套拳——不要相信兵器，只能相信自己的拳头。等你能用拳头赢过我的刀时，你才有资格碰刀。父亲演练一遍拳法，一炷香功夫而已。但他只记住了第一招和第二招的一半。然后父亲往他面前扔了一本书，拳谱。照着练啊！小小的小顾苦着脸看书。从小他就是个小老头了。  
然后，父亲就走进了柳边小屋。里面是父亲的宝贝女儿的领地。女孩子嘛，要富养对不对，女孩子学画画比较好。你看，一朵花的花瓣不下三十页，一页压着一页。花开时那一刻的颤抖，是花瓣之圆锁的战斗和舞蹈，其精妙、美丽和力量，天下最好的武功都比不上。你要细心地看、工整地画。嘉弥，要耐心，且别求留白。等你看云、看风时，都能看出空茫中的香与凉，就像这些花瓣一样丰富地纠缠时，你自会知道何时留白。  
小顾假模假式地翻拳谱，里面小人儿身上画满了经络图，据说内息该这样运行吧？一点都看不进去。因为他总凝神偷听着父亲对姐姐的教导。  
什么叫嫉妒？无因的唯一的爱，被一大团空虚所环绕着，引起无因的恨。这就叫嫉妒。

日渐斜，美丽的妇人柳絮摇摇摆摆走出厨房，手里提着一个精致的食盒。在家里，却像在郊游似的。  
“宝贝练功辛苦了，来，妈妈给你煮了绿豆汤，趁热吃，还有糕点，多吃点儿，才好长得高高壮壮。”  
烦透了，这些甜腻腻的东西。走神偷听了一下午，三招都没学会。  
姐姐应声跑出来。看到弟弟正一脸嫌弃地咬一口桂花千层酥。那些甜美的碎屑就这么掉在地上。她最爱的甜。换了她，一定会用手接住的这抹甜哪。  
什么叫嫉妒？无因的爱，引起无因的恨，皆因无因的无知。

那时姐姐刚过六岁，弟弟不满五岁。  
不能理解那些说童年无忧无虑的人。童年最残酷，童年最痛苦。

长大一点，更痛苦了。  
父亲的武功越来越高，势力越来越大。小孩子未必知道，“力量”有时候是件痛苦的事，可能只有屈服于力量的人，才能安慰这种痛苦。前来屈服的人很多，有男有女，男的分为两种，一种类似于太监，另一种类似于魏延。女的只有一种。所以总的说来，三种性别的奴隶，并没有哪种，真能安慰主人的痛苦。于是他只能加倍地离开已有领地，向大世界求更大的力量。他的妻子也只能，相应地，更多地迷入疯狂。脑内有一微小的黑洞，由内而外地将她吸收。有朝一日她会像一口麻袋，外面翻到里面，里面翻到外面。  
小孩子不太懂这些。  
小孩子只知道，父亲不爱女儿了，越来越不爱了，母亲不爱儿子了，越来越不爱了。他们在罕见的团聚时，都迷上了对方，迷上了仇恨对方。没完没了的吵架打架。爸爸骂妈妈，妈妈打爸爸。  
姐弟俩依偎在柳下，姐姐临摹那棵树，和树下的拳谱。  
姐弟俩也相伴在屋中，这间屋子，已成了一个更大的庄园中的一部分——成了小土坡之巅的“仰山堂”。弟弟打拳，掌风吹起墙上的卷轴。卷轴上画着美丽的园林。  
他们学得很快，很快什么都懂了。

柳絮投水的那一天，弟弟离开早已少了父亲的家。王侯将相宁有种乎？父亲当得大帮主，儿子就当不得荆轲？  
姐姐坚决不肯一起走。她将家改造成一个监狱。  
弟弟，你要救我出这牢笼。姐姐，你要候我于这港湾。

这就叫无因的爱。无的放矢的瞎承诺。愚蠢是一种特别厉害的遗传。

07 耕牛遍地走

顾老头站在柳下，回过神。当时的小弟已经成了老头。江湖呐，风刀霜剑。何况失败最催人老。  
他抬头看故居。  
姐姐从里面走出来。皮肤苍白，但很细腻，终年不见阳光。阴冷能让食物保鲜，比方说盛夏地窖里的酸梅汤。阴冷也能，一视同仁地，让人年轻。  
“你回来了。”

“你为什么把小黄抓起来？”  
“杀人这种事，岂能假手他人？”  
顾老头静静看他的姐姐，她变了吗？那个被父亲偏爱的藏于江湖之外的小小丹青客，她也是会变的吗？  
“姐姐，杀人这种事，你想亲自动手吗？”他顿一顿，很想知道，童年记忆中，有没有快乐的时刻？就是那种，让小黄长成现在的小黄的那一类时刻？然后他问：“还是说，你觉得我该亲自动手？”  
“他欠了你的吗，那小子？”  
顾老头低下头。小黄与他交换一个眨眼后帮他杀掉追兵的那一刀。小黄推开他的门看他锻刀的那一夜。小黄坐在屋檐下看着檐下冰柱滴水，而背后是一群醉汉喧哗每一天。小黄看着他画旧居山水时那激赏的目光。他眼中的我和我眼中的我，真是云泥之别。最后小黄拉他的手时，不慎把笔扫落弄脏了纸。那一滩墨。顾老头只是非常非常的希望，小黄能早一点携他的风来，冲破他们的死局。  
——大概早个三十年吧。  
“姐姐，小黄他是个好人，好人家的孩子。他不欠我，他是来报仇的。”  
弟弟看到姐姐哭了。“只有我们是坏人家的孩子？”  
顾老头摇摇头。他很想说，这不重要，我们可以跟他出海，如果你愿意。如果你愿意，人人可以重新开始。小黄一定会这么说。  
“你……你不嫉妒好人吗？顾老大？”姐姐最后幽幽问。  
天下雨了。那些阴云，变换着相貌，并没有被吹离。  
“姐姐，你笑一个。难过的时候就笑一个。”  
说完他身影忽然移动，迅如鬼魅，从姐姐腰带上扯下牢房的钥匙，扑进仰山堂。背后一声惊雷。那是春雷呀。

小黄正用顾老头给他的刀，撬牢房地上的砖。听到动静，抬起头来。  
“你——”他语塞。  
顾老头只是飞快地打开门。  
然后小黄看到方才那冷淡的美人也走进来，满脸满身的水。一双眼睛亮得吓人，死死盯住顾老大。但没有丝毫要动手的意思。  
这世界，真真看不懂。这世界于我，是敌是友？  
顾老大深深吸一口气，想要把整个故事像抖包袱一样通通抖出来。但故事像一块棱角坚硬的石头卡在口唇间，一时间一个字也掉不出来。  
倒是美人冷冷一笑开口说话，语气却有种奇异的悲哀和温柔。这让她冰一样的笑容，宛如一个面具。

“小黄，你伏击柳后，定能得手。”

end


End file.
